User blog:Mira84/Game Guide Help
Game Guides is a free App available for Android and iPhone. It provides quick mobile access to your wiki's content that is curated by you! Game Guides allows your wiki to have an optiminal display and format for mobile devices, so your wiki is easy to read, navigate and explore. You can find the App in the Google Play and App store. This user guide provides an overview for both Android and iPhone. Finding & Adding Games After you have downloaded and started the App, you will be presented with a home screen. From there you should: * Tap on the “+” button * Enter the wiki of your choice and press the Search button on your mobile keyboard. * Once you find your game wiki of choice, tap the game wiki image or title to go straight to the game guide. *If you would like to add this wiki to your home screen, tap the green “+” and it will be automatically added to your phone screen. Main_Screen_iPhone.png Wiki_Search_Starcraft_iPhone.png Search_Results_iPhone.png Browsing Game Guide Content On the home screen, please tap on the game guide of your choice. *Once you're in the game home screen you can see: :*'The info button' :*'The search button' :*'Content list' which you can sort by top picks (default view) and hot (most page views in the last week) *Tap on the Info button to learn more about the wiki that supplies information for the game guide. Here you also have the option to let the wiki admin know if and how they can improve their guide. *Tap the search button to search within the guide *Tap any of the category buttons to browse similar content GTA_wiki_home_screen_iPhone.png GTA_wiki_info_screen_iPhone.png Search_in_GTA_wiki.png Managing Your Experience Home Screen For Android devices: * Either tap and hold the game title or go to settings and tap on Manage Games. * Tap and hold a game title to bring up a menu in which you can choose between "Move first" to move the game guide to the beginning of the carousel, "Remove" to remove the game guide from the carousel and "Reorder" to access the game management screen. :On the Reorder screen: :* Tap and hold the left dotted line to drag a game guide up or down the list :* Tap “X” to delete a game guide Android_Options.png Android_Reorder_Screen.png For iPhones: * Tap on the Navigation Panel button on the home screen or Manage My Guides in settings * Tap on the edit button to reorder or delete game guides Gta_Wiki_iPhone.png Reorder_Screen_iPhone.png Navigation Panel On any screen of the App, you can open your Navigation Panel which features: *A shortcut to the home screen *Settings *Your list of favorite game guides (If you tap on the game guide title, you go straight to the game guide home screen and if you tap on the bookmark button next to the title, you go straight to the bookmarks screen for that game guide) Android_Navigation_Panel.png IPhone_Navigation_Panel.png Bookmark Screen This can be accessed by tapping on the bookmark button in your navigation panel or under a game guide on your home screen. For Android devices: *Tap on the “spinner” on the bottom right corner of the bookmark to bring up the options screen in which you can either delete or share the bookmarked article For iPhones: *Swipe horizontally on a bookmark to delete it Android_Bookmarks.png GTA_Bookmark_Screen_iPhone.png Android_Bookmark_Options.png Additional Options For Android devices: *Offline bookmarking - Tap the bookmark icon for bookmarking options; here you can bookmark the whole article or any of the article sections *Share *Display Options - change the font, brightness and/or alignment of text *Web view - takes you to the web view of that article *Sections - shows the additional browsing options within this articles (can be found at the bottom of the article as well) Android_Article_Page.png Android_Article_Options.png Android_Bookmark_Screen.png For iPhones: *Display options - tap on the Display Options button in the bottom bar to change the font size, change the font to san serif, justify the text layout, or dim the screen *Offline bookmarks -Tap on the bookmark button for bookmarking options ::*You can tap the Article title to bookmark the whole article or a section title to bookmark a specific section GTA_Article_screen_iPhone.png GTA_Article_Font_Setting_iPhone.png IPhone_Bookmark_Screen.png Further Help & Feedback Category:Blog posts